The present invention relates to an electrode terminal holder for a battery drive tool.
A structure of battery receiving portion of a battery drive tool is shown in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-48233. More specifically, batteries are detachably loaded in a body of the battery drive tool, and electrode terminals are separatably provided at the terminals of the batteries for outputting power of the batteries to a motor.
Two electrode terminals are mechanically held by the electrode terminal holder and are received in a housing of the battery drive tool. Each electrode terminal is kept in contact with terminals of the batteries.
For example, as shown in FIG. 20, the electrode terminal holder is made of synthetic resin in one piece. More specifically, two electrode terminals 2 and 3 are formed into one piece by a block-shaped synthetic resin molding 1.
However, in the former conventional electrode terminal holder, since guide pieces of the electrode terminals are inserted into grooves formed in a housing and the electrode terminals are fastened in place by pressingly contacting against the bottoms of the grooves through spring-like retainers formed in parts of the guide pieces, there is a fear that the right and left electrode terminals would be asymmetrical due to the difference in elasticity of the retainers. If both the electrode terminals would be assymetrical, the contact between the electrode terminals and the terminals of the battery would not be positive, and there would be many problems such as inconductivity and heat generation.
Also, since the fastening of the electrode terminals relative to the electrode terminal holder is performed by slidingly moving the guide pieces of the electrode terminals along the grooves of the electrode terminal holder, it is difficult to determine the position where the sliding movement of the guide pieces.
In the latter conventional electrode terminal holder, there is a fear that the electrode terminals 2 and 3 mounted within molds would be displaced on the injection molding of synthetic resin, or the electrode terminals 2 and 3, in particular, a bent portion 2a would be assymetric due to a retraction of resin after the molding operation. Thus, this would lead to the same problem as that inherent in the former conventional electrode terminal holder.